150 things the tributes shouldI mean SHOULDN'T do
by ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead
Summary: Me and my friend Kayleeza are making a list of things the tribute shouln't do. But my OC Kaylee, katniss who is awesome & Peeta who I don't really like. go on a humorus journey to do all of them. But mainly Kaylee does them. Carrrers may join in later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is basically one of those lists that list 100 things people can't do. This version will have my OCC-Original _crazyish _caracter- Kaylee, The magnificent Katniss, the okay Peeta & possibly some of the carrers. This is a colaboration with Kayleeza. The reason I'm not leting her type it up is because she can't spell very well when she types. Also, no matter what she says: _I AM NOT CRAZY! NOR DO I HAVE A GUN! WHERE WOULD I EVEN GET ONE? _Okay focus. Enjoy! Oh & this is just a prolouge but when the chapters list starts when I put a K after the task that means she did it. so far we've gotten 13 tasks. Most of the tasks will most likely be done in the arena. You can review with a task as well. But it must be funny.**

**Disclamer: If I owned the Hunger games Why would I be on this site? Also, Katniss would end up with Gale. Or Cato, If Katniss ended up with Cato Gale would end up with Johanna. Also, Finnick would have lived.**

* * *

_Kaylee's (my OC) point of view_

Eh. I got picked for the hunger games. It could've been worse. I could've been picked when I was twelve like that girl from eleven. I think her name is Rue. I refuse to kill her. she's too cute to kill. one of the eeeeevil carrers will probably do that. The girl from twelve was brave. I know if I had a sister and she got picked I'd be like: "oh well. She lived a good life." then I'd prepare a grave for her. OH MY FLIPPING PANEM! I forgot the list! when I was seven I wrote a list of things I would "never" do if I got picked. I put parenthisis on never because I was gonna do the entire list. It's not like the capitol can do anything. I mean there sending me to my death. They'll probably just enjoy my death even more. I have quite a long list but I wanna put a couple more. I wanna make my last few days memorable. Hmmm... I think I'll try to get twelve girl, I think her name is Katniss to help me. I grinned evily. This is gonna be fun. Capitol people, be afraid. Be very afraid. Oooooh! I think that's a line from some old movie. I wonder if the capitol will have that movie.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter. I'll either start the list or have Kaylee get Katniss & Peeta to help her next chapter. Review with tasks or who you want to have me help! But if you send tasks have them be funny. If there not I probably won't use them. Oh! Also if you want to know about Kaylee:**

**Name: Kaylee Galloway  
****Desciption: Blond, sometimes black straight hair. It's unknown which color is her real color. brown eyes, tan skin, Straight & pearly white teeth.  
District: 10, livestock  
Strengths: She's good with most weapons, she can walk on walls like in those awesome movies, She's kind of scary when hyper, she's good at strategy.  
Weakness: Now why would i tell you that?  
Family: Only her mom & her horse blackjack.  
Bio: She was probably one of the few people from non-carrer districts that are fasinated by the hunger games. She doesn't necessarily like the games. if there was a revolution she would help the side that wants to get rid of the games. (quick question. If Katniss's side had lost what do you think would have happened? Please tell me!) She just finds them interesting. She volunters on a farm. Her favorite thing to do on the farm is to go wearing red, & aproching the bull. She likes to see two things: one:how long she can avoid getting hit by the bull. two: how she can avoid the bull in all, paterns it does. she loves to read & listen to music.**

**That's it. Sooo... while I go think up tasks & skits to go with the tasks so this fanfic won't just be a list please review.**

**Bacon is awersome  
****Truthfully  
**_-Romance_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. this chapter is where Katniss and Kaylee meet. Gingerroot15 wrote it as a favor to me. I don't fell like saying anymore. **  
**Disclamer: I like CatoxKatniss. I hate Peeta. What author hates a character she creates? She doesn't**

Kaylee's POV

I walk up to the table where the District 12 girl and boy sit. My lunch is large for a girl of my size, but then again, you've probably never had Capitol food. It's sooo worth it.  
"Hi. Kaylee. District 10." I say before I shovel a big spoonful of rice into my mouth.  
The girl makes an amused face. "Katniss. District 12."  
The boy nods to me, a huge grin on his face. "Peeta. Also District 12."  
"Cool. Before I say anything else, will you agree to one thing?" I smile winningly.  
Katniss frowns. "What?"  
"I can't tell you until after you've agreed." I say sincerely.  
"Then we're not doing it." Katniss starts eating again, and I know I'm going to win this battle.  
"Please?" I plead. "We're all going to die anyway, well, me at least, and I really want to do these!" I pause here for either of them to get something in to say.  
Peeta looks intrigued, but Katniss stands firm. "No."  
I turn on the whine in my voice. "Pleeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeease? Please please please please please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" By  
now my voice reaches an incessant drone, almost guaranteed to make anyone give in.  
Katniss winces. "Fine, fine! Just shut up and tell us, okay?"  
I grin slightly evilly. "It's a list of things I'm 'not' going to do here."

**A.N. There. Done for today. Kayleeza want's to add an OC from the fishing district. Should I let her, which district is that one, and Do Hawk eye and Black widow have powers?**


	3. Rules 1 through 5 :D

**Because I'm amazing I know Y'all are shocked about me updating so quickly. I'm only updating so fast casuse I wanted to hurry up and post this so I could get to the next chapter. R&R.  
Disclamer: If I owned the hunger games _I_ would have bought myself a kindle and would be reading Serpent's Shadow on it.**

Chapter 1

**Rule 1: I shall not steal Haymitch's alcohol.**

Kaylee's point of view

"Remind me why we decided to do this?" Peeta asked. "Cause I wouldn't shut up till Katniss joined me. I dunno why you wanted to help" I replied annoyed. "So what's first?" Katniss jumped in, probably worried about me trying to beat up Peeta. I probably would've. "First up" I said checking the list "steal Haymitch's alcohol" "No. Peeta tried to take it. It didn't go too well." Katniss answered "why what happened" I inquired (ooooh big word.) curiously. "Weeeelll" Peeta replied

_Flashback mode_

"_So, you're supposed to give us advice," Katniss says to Haymitch._

"_Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing._

_She exchanges a look with Peeta before she remembers she's having nothing more to do with him. Katniss is surprised to see the hardness in his eyes. I would be to. He generally seems so mild._

"_That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train. "Only not to us."_

_Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, she drive the knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers._

_Flashback over_

"Huh" I reply "I did not see that happing. Oh well. I have a loooong list." Katniss & Peeta groan

**Rule 2: I shall not handcuff the most annoying tribute to the head game maker**

Katniss' POV

"Well" I say "what's next?" "I dunno" Kaylee responds "I made the list I dunno the order" she tosses the list to me "you choose the next one." I skim the list & smirk at the one that I like the best. "I choose I shall not handcuff the most annoying tribute to the head game maker." Peeta has a confused & amused face on. "Okay" Kaylee says. "So we handcuff the most annoying tribute to Seneca Crane. That seems easy enough. So who's the most annoying tribute?" she asks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Page break

"This is meeeeaaan!" kaylee moans "hey" Seneca says insulted. "I'm a wonderful person." "Ya, and the hunger games are a wonderful event and it's amazing to be a tribute." Kaylee responds her entire sentence covered in sarcasm. "But the hunger games _**ARE**_ a wonderful event." Crane answered "If it weren't for the game who knows what would've happened. As for being a tribute you get to experience wonderful things you'd never experience before." "I suppose. Kaylee backfires "but we'd probably all be dead instead of clinging to that on strand of hope that we'll be the victor. Also we try it before we die. We probably won't remember the food in heaven or hell, whichever one we go to.' "I got the key" one of the minor game makers shouts. He walks over and unhandcuffs Kaylee from Seneca. "Finally!" Kaylee shouts and walks towards me & Peeta where we're laughing giving us the evil eyes. "WHY THE FLUPPIN PANEM DID YOU HANDCUF HIM TO ME!" Kaylee shouts. "Easy" I reply calmly. "The rule was 'I shall not handcuff the most annoying tribute to the head game maker.' You're the most annoying tribute and Seneca is the head game maker." Kaylee just sticks her tongue out at me.

**Rule 3: I shall not put something in Haymitch's alcohol.**

Kaylee's POV

"Okay. Since Katniss choose the last task I'm choosing this task." I say while giving Katniss a dirty look when I say task. "Wait why do you choose this task why not me? I haven't chosen any yet." Peeta whin- I mean _asked_. "Because" I replied annoyed with him." You volunteered to help me. I only wanted Katniss to help but since you're helping us that means you volunteered. Anyway this task is: I shall not put something in Haymitch's alcohol!" Katniss & Peeta's jaw drop. "Why should we do that? That seems mean. What if we kill him?" Peeta asks annoyingly. I mean worriedly. "Relax" I respond calmly. "It's not like we're going to put anything dangerous or deadly in it. We'll just put something gross or weird in. Like cat pee or maybe coffee." Thump. Thump thump. "What was that sound?" Katniss asked. "What are you talking about?" Peeta inquired curiously "I don't hear anything." "I do" I said butting in "it sounds like footsteps. Their obviously very good at being quite & sneaky since Peeta can't hear them their obviously either tiptoeing or naturally quite. So it's either Rue from 11 or that girl that reminds me of a fox from 5." Katniss and Peeta then looked at me like I said if you put a peanut, a bowling ball, mustard, a carrot, two blue berries & the number 91 it would make a blonde hair, blue eyed, baby that would live until it's 91 years old. "What?" I ask "why you lookin at me like I' m crazy? It's not a crime for weird people to be smart." Katniss shrugs "I guess its cause to us you seemed a bit…" she paused "crazy." "I AM NOT CRAZY!" I shout angrily "Well no sane person would make a list of things to do before the die if they go to the hunger games!" Katniss shots back at me. "OH MY GLOB!" I shout while going to get the tribute that was listening into our conversation. It turned out to be Foxface. I grinned evilly at the tribute while bringing her back to where Bread Boy & Katniss were. "Hello girl that reminds me of a fox that I will now call Foxface!" I shout loudly at her. Then I say the rest of it in a normal voice. Actually in a quiet voice. "You know about the list. You've been listening in the entire time. Since you have done that you shall help us with this task. I shall get the stuff and you'll put it in using you're sneaky skills okay?" She nods and runs away. I grab BB (bread boy) & Katniss and drag them to the kitchen. Since it's not near meal time no one was there. "Okay then." I said my voice full of cheer. "Mix together a bunch of weird & NON-lethal things. We'll mix our mixtures together, I'll give it to foxface & she'll put it in Haymitch's alcohol." They go & do that. My mixture has apple sauce, orange juice, tomato juice, strawberry smoothie, banana smoothie, milk, sugar, cream, hot chocolate (cooled down), coconut milk, and sweat. BB's mixture has flower, dough, water, frosting, peanut butter, jelly, vegetable oil, and lemonade (Hehe. He chose a girly item because he's a girl.) Katniss's mixture had hot sauce, blended fish with fish bones, strawberries, blood, 20 pounds of hot peppers, and seaweed juice. I don't know how they got seaweed. I've never even seen a beach. We then mixed our concoctions together. Then I put in 15 pounds of hot pepper & put it in the blender again to make sure it was smooth enough to put in the alcohol without Haymitch noticing it. "Don't you think that's too much spiciness?" BB asks "I mean 35 pounds of hot peppers and hot sauce? That seems mean." I ignore BB. "Foxface!" I shout. "I have de mixture. Put a little bit in each of Haymitch's bottles." Foxface quickly grabs the mix & runs to put it in. I drag BB & Katniss to Haymitch so we can watch him drink our… mixture. Hehe

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Page break

Foxface's POV

Can someone remind me why I'm doing this again? Oh right. Kaylee asked me to and I don't want her as an enemy. I heard that she can use every weapon with accuracy & her intelligence is unmatched. If that's true she's basically the capitol's idea of a perfect tribute. I go up the stairs to the penthouse. Then I go into the kitchen silently. Poor Haymitch, he has to drink the stuff. I quickly pour a little bit in hoping that since most of the liquid is something he likes that it won't taste too bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Page break

"OH MY FLIPPIN PANEM!" Haymitch shouts. "ULLLLLGGGG! IT TASTES SO HORRIBLE! WHY MY PRECIOUS ALCHOL! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!" I guess my hopes weren't listened to. "What in the name of the amazing capitol are you screaming for?" 12's guide shrieked like a chicken. I think my ears just died. "TASTE THE ALCHOL!" Haymitch shouted handing the bottle to the guide. She hesitated before taking it then taking a tiny sip. Poor guide, after she puked about five days worth of food before going into a different room. Haymitch was so focused on his horrible alcohol he didn't notice Katniss & Kaylee laughing their heads off. The boy from 12 looked very guilty. Once Kaylee was able to talk she said "Foxface…. You… help… us… With… rule... when… we…. Need… help…" after each word she busted out laughing. I simply nodded and walk away. Oh panem what did I get myself into?

**Rule 4: I shall not pull or trample President Snow's roses. (K)**

Kaylee's POV

Hmmm…. This one I can't have Katniss or BB do… that'd just get 'em killed as soon as we get in the arena. OH! The little kid! "Hey Katniss? What's the name of the girl from 11?" I ask quickly. "Her name is Rue." She responds cautiously. "Wwwhhhy?" "Rule number four is 'I shall not pull or trample President Snow's roses' and since _**we'd**_ probably get killed as soon as we get in the arena we can't do it. But since Rue's so cute and innocent she wouldn't be killed that quickly. So Rue, will you do it?" I asked realizing that Rue was listing in. I could hear her 'cause of my MAD ninja skills. "That depends" Rue responds shyly. "Will you tell me what this is about?" So I tell her about the rules and the list she agrees to help. OFF TO DICTATOR SNOW'S HOUSE WE GO!

Rue's POV

I skip around President Snow's garden pulling his roses. I smell a few too. Why did I agree to this? Oh now I remember. Chaff and Seeder, my districts mentors want me to make an alliance with Kaylee. Also the list sounds pretty funny. "What are you doing?" some capitol women shouted. She had light pink skin and orange skin. It was kind of scary. I could see Kaylee trying hard not to laugh. If I were in her position I probably would have done the same thing. Capitol people always look ridiculous. Kaylee began fluttering her eyelashes at Katniss who was looking at me worriedly. That action made Katniss almost laugh and blows their cover. Then Kaylee's face went serious, (which scared Me.) turned towards me and mouthed "act supper innocent." Since I wanted her as ally I did what she said. "What do you mean? I just wanted to look at the pretty roses and have a few. My district doesn't have such pretty flowers. The lady looked horrified while Kaylee and Katniss looked like they were about to die. "You're a tribute?" She screeched possibly damaging my hearing. Probably Katniss's and Kaylee are as well considering the faces of pain Kaylee was making. Katniss had a poker face on. I think I did as well considering the fact that the capitol lady was ranting and not looking at me. Or she didn't care about tributes. I hoped it was the first. Not just because the second one was rude but also because I didn't want Katniss and Kaylee to see me as weak. Or did I? That worked pretty well for one of the victors a few years back. But tributes this year would probably suspect that and try to kill me first. "How could you even think about exploring the capitol anyway? Tributes should be in the training center practicing skills that will help them survive! This is just proof that the game makers are irresponsible." The lady was just going on and on and on. I could tell Kaylee thought so too. Her face had a glazed over look. "Sorry" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. "I just wanted to see as much of the amazing capitol as I can. But you're right which is obvious since you're a capitol residence and people from the capitol are _always_ right. I'll be going now." I got out of there as quickly as I could without seeming rude because I did _**NOT**_ want to hear another sentence from that capitol lady. I knew Kaylee and Katniss were following because no sane tribute would want to talk to an annoyed capitol person. Their accents are ridiculous!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Page Break

"Okay" Kaylee says to me grinning. "Since you helped me with that task you are now our ally." YES! I accomplished what I was trying to do! "When you are needed for a task you must also help." I nod, that makes sense. "Does that mean Foxface is also our ally?" Katniss asked "No because she most likely did it because she's scared of me. While cute little Rue" I beamed when she called me cute "willingly decided to help us. Plus she's too cute to not want to have as an ally. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to get some bacon." Kaylee shouted while skipng away most likely to get some bacon.

**If I was Kaylee I also would have went to get some bacon. Tell me rules you think of. If I like 'em I'll eventually use ! I almost forgot! Later on in the story Carrers shall be helping me. I don't know when though. they might even come next chapter! I don't really have anything else to say... sooo... BYE!**


	4. Rules 6 through 10

**A.N. Sorry I haven't update in a while. I wasn't really in the... writing mood. I'm still not but reviews help put me in the writing mood and I really wanted more reviews so...  
disclamier: I had written up a long disclamier but I don't feel like using it. Simply. Me no writer of Hunger games.**

Chapter 2

**Rule 6: I shall not photo shop Effie and Haymitch kissing**

Kaylee's POV

_I'm making a list, I'm check-in it twice I'm gonna decide which rule to break right no- ooooh! This one should do quite nicely._ "Katniss, Kaylee is grinning." Rue said worriedly "her grinning is scarring me." "Rue, Rue, little Rue-ling. My grinning means…" I said pausing after means for dramatic affect "that I have decided which rule to do." "Am I going to help?" She asked. Katniss looked like she was gonna kill me. Probably because she thought I was gonna do something to get Rue injured. "First let me tell y'all the- wait where's Bread boy?" I asked confused. I just noticed he wasn't here. "Bread boy?" Katniss and Rue asked in harmony. "The boy from twelve." I said. "Oh, Peeta he's either in the penthouse or training. The latter is what we SHOULD be doing." Katniss said "also, Kaylee, I think he's a bit scared of you." "Okay then. " I responded satisfied. "I was just curious cause I thought till you die he was never gonna leave your side. Any who rule six is: I shall not photo shop Haymitch and Effie kissing." "Who's Effie? I know who Haymitch is since watching the game is required every year but who's Effie?" Rue asked curiously. "Twelve's escort, She really doesn't like Haymitch. Probably because he's a MAJOR drunk. But their dislike of each other will make it even more amusing. Plus only I and Katniss need to do this. Rue we'll just have you come to the penthouse as an escape." Rue and Katniss both looked relived that Rue would not be injured. "What's Photo-shop?" Katniss asked. "It's a program that capitol computers have. you can take stuff and make it look different. Heck, if I wanted to I could make a picture of Haymitch in good shape!" I cried out. "I already have the picture. Now let's go Katniss." With that I dragged Katniss to the penthouse. Since me and Katniss wore hanging out a lot I met her mentor, escort, and stylist Cinna. I think he likes me mainly because I complimented the outfit she wore in the opening ceremony. I wasn't _**only**_ sucking up to him (I will admit to sucking up to Cinna because I wanted him to make me an almost as awesome outfit for the interview.) but I also really liked her outfit. "Drunken, Pink obsessed, Cinna. I'm heeeeere!" I shouted. That was my way of greeting them. I called Cinna by his actual name because I couldn't think of a nickname for him. "Ello Princess, sweetheart." A drunken Haynitch said. Inside I was grinning evilly. A drunken Haymitch would make things _**much**_ more interesting. "Hello Kaylee" Effie said cheerfully almost killing my hearing which would really suck because I would die quickly if I couldn't hear other tributes. I wonder if I lost my hearing before the games if the capitol would fix it. _'Question to ponder.'_ I thought to myself. Quickly I brought myself back to reality. "Hellooo" I said dragging my voice to show I was zoning out. "What's wrong dear?" Effie asked. Oh this is gonna be fun. "Well." I said. "I was looking at this fascinating thing that the capitol has called 'the internet' and I saw something quite… interesting." I said pretending 10 didn't have computers or internet. We did have both of course but Haymitch is a nosey drunk and Effie reminds me of those parents that would always get excited when something happened in their kids' lives. Even if the kid just had a test which there weren't a lot of. That I know of I was mainly on farms and was rarely in school and even more rarely in school when there was a test. But somehow I always got at least a B which since I'm rarely in school is as good as an A- Stop rambling Kaylee. I said interesting for lack of a better word. "I was bored and I searched up Haymitch. When I did I found this photo…." I said trailing of and showing the photo shopped picture. Haymitch and Effie's faces were a mixture of shock and disgust. Katniss, Cinna's and my faces had amusement and the fact that we were laughing all over it. "That is the most horrifying thing I have ever heard…. I would never kiss that Monkey…. I would never kiss that color blind circus monkey…. I'd rather give up all my clothing… I'd rather watch my games and participate in the games again…." Were a few of the protests the two in the photo shouted. While they were making me, Katniss, and Cinna go deaf. Also we were laughing our heads off. After about twenty or so minutes it stopped being funny and started being annoying. So I used my awesome sense (which is like Spiderman's spider sense except for awesome people.) to summon Rue. She better hurry up.

_**Page Break.**_

Rue's POV

I had been watching the entire time. It was quite easy to see and hear the entire conversation. I watched and giggled for fifteen minutes. After that I left for five and then came up normally. By normally I mean not sneakily. "Hello Haymitch, Effie. May I borrow Kaylee and Katniss for a moment?" I asked sweetly. "Of course you can" A man with Black hair, and dark brown hair like mine said. "I'm Cinna, Katniss' stylist." HE was a stylist? But he looked nothing like a capitol person. He looked normal. Oh well. I dragged the two girls out of the floor and into the elevator. "That was funny." Kaylee said giggling in-between every word.

**Rule 7: I shall not have Peeta act like his 'hunger but mainly death games' self which is basically a Katniss obsessed stalker.**

Third person (ooooh! The first time I've done this type! :)

_What the heck happened?_ Was Peeta's first thought when he woke up. His second thought was:_ what the hack is with my shirt? _That would also be you're second thought if you were wearing a shirt saying 'Sexist person alive: Katniss Everdeen.' With a picture of Katniss on Reaping day & her in the tribute parade. Actually no if you're a _**guy**_ then it would be you're second thought. If you're female you would be disturbed then think that. His third though: _Scream for Kaylee. _"KAYLEEE!" He shouted. "Yeeees?" The girl in questioning responded. "WHY THE HECK AM I WEARING A SHIRT THAT MAKES ME SEEM LIKE I'M OBSSESED WITH KATNISS! "BECAUSE THAT'S RULE NUMBER 7: I SHALL NOT HAVE PEETA ACT LIKE A KATNISS OBSSESED STALKER BUT YOU WOULDN'T DO IT WILLINGLY SO I HAD TO HYPNOTIZE YOU AND HAVE YOU DO IT HYPNOTIZED!" "Why did you yell that?" Peeta asked. "BECAUSE BREAD BOY!" Kaylee shouted. "YOU WERE YELLING BEFORE! Any who I can show you what happened before." With that she pressed a button on a remote that the boy had not noticed and a TV appeared. She pressed another button and it turned on and a scene appeared.

_Video Peeta was wearing the shirt he was wearing this morning. It was also pink and sparkly._ The Peeta that was watching the video just realized the shirt was pink and sparkly. "Kaylee wh-""Because I wanted you to look girly and it worked." Kaylee interrupted._ Katniss in the video bumped into video Peeta. "Sorry Peeta." Video Katniss said. "It's quite alright." Video Peeta responded in some weird type of accent. "_What's with-""I had told you a minute before Katniss digs accents. That was you're pathetic attempt at an accent."_ "What the heck's wrong with your voice Peeta?" Video Katniss asked Video Peeta "You sound like a dying chipmunk. "Nothing Katniss" video Peeta told video Katniss. "If you say so." Video Katniss uttered unconvinced._ "HAHAHAHAHA" Kaylee laughed scaring the flour (since he's a bread boy.) out of Peeta. "What's so funny Kaylee?" Real Peeta asked. "Katniss… Hasn't… noticed. Shirt…." Kaylee responded between laughs. "Crap" was all Peeta said. _"Umm… Peeta? What's up with your shirt" Video Katniss asked uncomfortable staring at the shirt. "What about it?" He responded going a bit closer to Video Katniss "It's true. You're hot, Sexy, and beautiful." Video Katniss backed up a bit obviously creped out "I love you. I have since I was five."_ Real Peeta's eyes bulged "WHY DID I SAY THAT?" "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU IN YOU'RE HYPNOTIZED STATE TO SAY THAT!" Kaylee shouted. "Why" Peeta asked "One, it's true and don't ask me how I know that because I won't. Two it makes you seem like a stalker which is what I was going for. Now shut up and watch the video. _The video Peeta kissed video Katniss. _By now the actual Peeta was hyperventilating. _"Peeta Mellark" Video Katniss said slowly "If you don't go back to normal by the time I count to five I will not hesitate to use these." Video Katniss held up a set of arrows and a bow. "Where'd you get the bow and arrows?" Video Peeta asked stupidly. "Kaylee. Now. One." She lifted her bow. "Two" She grabbed an arrow. "Three" She aimed it at Peeta. "Four" She pulled the string back. "Any last words Peeta?" Video Katniss asked. "Yes. If, somehow we both live or they have holy matrimony in heaven would you marry me?" Video Peeta asked with a hopeful and stupid in love look. "Five" Video Katniss said and sighed. Then let the arrow go and strung another one. She kept repeating the pattern. "You can never run away from our love Katniss darling!" Video Peeta shouted. Then the video ended._

"Oh. My. God. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot" Peeta said banging his head on a nearby wall. "Yes you are. Yes you are." Kaylee responded nodding her head.

**Rule 8: I shall not insult capitol people.**

Kaylee's POV

"Kaylee!" What mischief are you up to at the moment!" Katniss cried out in a dramatic fashion. I think I'm really rubbing of on her. Her and Rue are the only people I'm not killing in the arena. "Hello Katniss! Darling! Nothing at the moment" I said the same dramatic fashion but with a really thick capitol accent. "But" I said my eyes sparkling mischievously. "Later when we get our scores I'm doing rule eight: 'I shall not insult capitol people.'" Katniss tilted her head. "I don't get it. " I gave her my 'wow' stare. "The game makers that give us scores are _**from**_ the capitol." It suddenly clicked in Katniss' head and her eyes widened. Like this: O.O or maybe: 0.0…. nah it was the first one. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kat (I don't feel like saying her full name.) "YOU'LL GET A LOW SCORE AND GET NO SPONSERS… THEN DIE QUICKLY!" yup. I really rubbed off on her. "DON'T WORRY!" I shouted back at Katniss "IT IS ALL PART OF MY PLAN! ALSO, IF IT FAILS I'LL TAKE SOME OF YOU'RE SUPPLIES!" Kat just walked away annoyed. _T-minus 50 minutes till the plan must be executed._ Man I really AM messed up. Oh well. Only an insane person would make a list of things to do at the hunger games.

_**Page break**_

"Kaylee Galloway. District ten. Also, Capitol people stink. They have no brain cells." I looked up at where the game makers were. They weren't even listening!" I was trying hard not to laugh after that. I repeated my name and district. Louder this times to get the G.M's attention. It worked I showed my stuff they looked faintly impressed. Every time they focused on the stupid food I insulted the capitol people. I said things like: "I'm surprised the career districts and three as well as five haven't revolted against the capitol ashamed that our leaders are ninnies." "The only reason you won the war is because some how people from three were thought to be capitol folks and helped you win." As well as my favorites "Capitol monkeys are smarter than capitol folks." And "Just have a color blind and completely blind stylists dress up a fat and ugly baby and you've got the majority of the capitol! "Once I got really bored and they weren't paying me any attention a shouted a quick "Bye!" Then left.

_**Page break**_

"What did you do?" Katniss asked. BB, Pink obsessed, and drunken were there as well. "I used many weapons, climbed the rope course almost as quick and quietly as Rue, and threw a few medicine balls. Also I insulted the capitol." I said calmly. "WHAT!" BB and Pink obsessed shouted in harmony. "Great job princess." Haymitch said laughing and clapping in a sort of slow motion. "Calm down Pink obsessed and Twelve." I said everyone except Kat looked confused when I said twelve. "She means Peeta" Katniss explained. I nodded. "Now as I was saying when I first got in I said my name, district, and an insult. " I said calmly." THEY WERE TO BUSY STARRING AT THE FOOD!" I shouted the last part. "I said at least 10 insults in my individual session and they didn't even hear one."_ I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing._ I thought. Everyone else's jaw dropped. "What, what I miss?" I asked. I spun around in a circle like a dog. Then I realized I got a score of twelve. Oh yeah. Imma boss. "I'll be in Katniss' room. Shout when her score is about to be announced." Apparently BB got an eight and my girl Kat got an elven! :D

**Rule 9: I shall not hypnotize or have the tributes drink a truth serum to have them tell me their weakness.**

Kaylee's POV

_Hehehe. I am so evil. _What I did was I put part truth serum and part hypnotizing serum in every tributes food so I could find out their weakness. I had put in the serum something that would tell them to meet me at the training center at midnight. Its midnight right now. I walk into the training center and put on a serious face. "You shall each tell me you're weakness." I simply said in a blank voice. Glimmer the girl from one said: "My vanity." Marvel the boy from one said: "My stupidity." Clove from two said. "My right hand is my throwing hand. Hurt or break that hand and I am defenseless." Cato from two said: "My vanity as well." I didn't pay attention to the tributes from districts three through five male. The girl I call Foxface from district five said "I will steal food from the other tributes because I don't know very well which plants are poisonous." Tributes from districts six through ten I also didn't pay attention to. Thresh said: "I am not very smart." Rue said: "I am too small to really be a threat." Peeta said "I care too much about Katniss" Katniss said: "I am not good at much besides archery, making snares, and identifying which plants are edible and which aren't." The thing they all had in common is that their faces looked bored and calm plus they all said their flaws in a bored tone. I grinned crazily. _I wonder what would happen if I told the non-hypnotized. My evil side thought. 'They would injure you so you would be easy prey when we get in the arena.' My logical side said. 'Damn you logic' said my evil side. 'SHUT UP!' my normal side said. 'If you don't I will kill you and then I will use you're corpses to make Cato a smoothie!'_ Well at least my version of normal. _'Why Cato?' my logical side asked 'BECAUSE I SAID SO!' _Yeah… I'm not very normal.

**Rule 10: I shall not play the song "Kiss the girl" by Ashley Tisdale when Katniss & Cato are alone together.**

Since I feel like it from now on unless I say otherwise or forget I'm not typing that it's Kaylee's POV. Like it is during this rule.

"Kaylee!" Kat shouted. "Where are you!" she was in the training center looking for me. I was on those ropes on the top eating a delicious slice of cheese pizza. Oddly enough it was only Katniss there. Besides me of course. Huh. She just bumped into someone. Ohhhh! It was the cute male from two. Cato *insert half his fan girls squealing and half fainting.* "Sorry" Katniss said to Cato. She had an apologetic look on her face. Then she saw who she bumped into and had a poker face on. "No big twelve." _Katniss is gonna be piiiised._I thought in a sing-song voice. "My name is not twelve." Kat said in a surprisingly calm tone. "It is Katniss." "Whatever Katniss." Cato said. "How come you're not at the party?" He asked. What! There's a party going on! And I wasn't invited! Why the little…. "What Party?" Kat asked. "The party apparently Kaylee threw." Oh Ma Panem! I can't believe I forgot! The whole reason I threw the party was so I could put stuff in the punch and turn every tribute into a mindless zombie in the arena. OH WELL. There's always tomarro- wait. Rule number ten. 'I won't play a sappy song when Kat and Cato are alone together. I grab out my I-pod and chose the first sappy song I hit which is called 'kiss the girl.' I grin and put it in its speakers. Perfect.

(Italics are lyrics, Cato's thoughts are Bold, Katniss' thoughts are underlined, Kaylee's are in italics and bold and all their thoughts are underlined and bold.)

_There you see her  
sitting there across the way. _**What way? **What way? _**What way? And nobodies even sitting.  
**__She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _**who's her anyway?**_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you want to kiss the girl._ **I do not want to kiss any girl! And even if I did I would kiss her. I don't need a stupid song to tell me to kiss a girl! **_**HA! Brave and mighty Cato is blushing.**__**Bravo me.**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do.

**There are tons of pretty girls on one. Why would I want "Her" whoever "Her" is?**_  
It's possible she wants you; too _**Of course "she" want's me. Who doesn't? I'm just too attractive NOT to want**_  
there is one way to ask her _**How's there only one way?**_  
It don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _**Wait a minute. The only girl here is twelve so that means… They mean "she" is TWELVE!**_** I think he figured it out. He's blushing even harder.**_

Sing with me now

I don't sing, **I don't sing, **_**I DO sing but I can't because I'm hiding.**__  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
my, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy _**I AM NOT SHY!** _**Tehe. That line pissed off Cato.**__  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl __**No. Sadly, he's not.**__  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
ain't that sad __**Yes. Yes it is.**__  
Ain't it shame, too bad __**I agree. Unless you're being sarcastic…**__  
You gonna miss the girl_

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon

**What Lagoon?**_  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better __**I disagree. When one of them is about to die that would be perf… Wait. That might happen soon. Never mind.**__  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl __**But she's talked before… Now I'm confused.**_

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
don't be scared  
you got the mood prepared

_**Well if the mood is prepared then it's a crummy mood.**__  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the girl_** I DON'T WANT TO KISS ANY GIRL! **Wait. CATO want's to kiss some girl right? Cause I'm not gay._  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
the song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say _**why would I listen… To a SONG? **_**The idea of Cato listening to a song makes me laugh.**__  
You want to kiss the girl_

you've got to kiss the girl  
why don't you kiss the girl  
you got to kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

_**Page break**_

"Alright what's going on? Cato's been acting weird since we ran into him after the party." I looked up from my "Son of Neptune" book and saw the other Careers. I explained the list. "Okay," Glimmer said after they talked privately for a few minutes. Two things. "One. That doesn't answer our original question." I explained what I did for the latest rule and they laughed. "Two." She said smiling. "We want in." I just shrugged and said. "Okay." Then they left. I better tell Katniss about the careers joining us...

**A.N. There ya have it. The careers are joining. Please review. Reviews make me happy in my otherwise depressing life... Did I just type that? Oh well. Again. REVIEW!**


	5. INTERVIEWS! :D aka rule 11 through 15 :I

_A.N. HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! It I! I'm not dead! Be happy! Sorry it took so long. I had end of the year stuff to do. And I had typed up a long paragraph on the computer my school loans us. But I didn't get the chance to upload it because it died on me & for some reason it wouldn't charge. And I was morning the fact that 2 of my favorite series by Lisi Harrison Alphas & Clique are finished. Plus, I don't feel like enough people like this story. The only reason I'm continuing this story is because I have nothing better to do. Also, when the story ends Somethig is gonna happen involving Kaylee that I MUST type up and MUST happen. As a seque Imma make them read the books with Kaylee, Analine(Who comes in during this chapter.) And two girls from our tim. One reprsents Me the the other shall represent Kayleeza. On with the chapter!  
Disclamer: Knock Knock. _who's there? _ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead. _ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead who?_ Oh just some kid that doesn't own the Hunger games_

**Rule 11: I shall not Paint glimmer in glittery paint so that I can say "OMP" (Oh My Panem.) "GLIIMMER! YOU GLITTER!"**

"Okay, Today's…" I pause so I can think of the best word to use. Right now we're on my floor. But not on the actual floor. We're on fluffy capitol couches. When I say we I mean me, Katniss, Rue, and the careers except for Cato and four. Katniss was very unhappy when I told her the careers were now our allies. But I told her when we get in the arena, after we finish the list they'll be the first ones… TO DIE! Any who back to the present. I LIKE PRESENTS! "Rules" I said for lack of a better word. "Are going to be done during the interviews." I pause for a giant, dramatic breath of air. "Since if you do something funny/stupid during the interviews like the rules you probably won't get sponsors. Since it's MY job not to get sponsors and use you supplies ya'll aren't gonna help me with these." "Who is?" Rue asked. "My cousins from district four's friend Analina Senaline. She's 16, fast, can swim good, a runner, has really good reflexes and hearing. She volunteered for little cousin that she take care of because his parents died Analine love him more than anything. Kind of like Katniss's love for her sister. She has waist length chestnut brown hair, lightly tanned skin, slate-blue colored eyes, and is very thin. Her tribute token is a charm necklace that her friend AKA my cousin Kline Loquen gave it to her on the morning before the reaping. She's apparently easygoing, nice to anyone who is nice to her, and helpful. She's amazing at fishing like everyone else in her district. Analina does not have a boyfriend. My stupid cousin volunteered along with Analine because he thought that they could spend their last days together as Boyfriend and girlfriend." I said kind of quickly. "I don't know anything else about her. After volunteered apparently, he sent me a letter, well sent it to my mentors so that they could give it to me. It was all that stuff I said about her written in Analine's point of view."

"Were ya'll chatting about me?" a voice questioned. "If you be Analine district four's female tribute then yes." A figure stepped out of hiding. It was Ana. "If I don't have to be here I'm leaving" Glimmer said flipping her hair & walking down the mysterious hall of length and capitol stuff OOOOOOOOOOOO. Sorry. I just felt like my thoughts didn't have enough humor in them. Ana grinned. Oh! I forgot to mention! Clove was checking her nails, Marvel was just staring off in space, and the other careers weren't here. So that's why they weren't following Glimmer. Just in case you were wondering. Focusing on current time. Ana grinned. Kat noticed and nervously asked, "Why are you grinning?" "Kaylee sent me a rule: _'I shall not paint glimmer in a glittery paint so I can say 'OMP! GLIMMER! YOU GLITTER!_" she told Kat "I'm guessing she put a bucket of glittery paint on top of the door, leaving it a bit open so that when Glimmer opens the door it'll fall on her. Also, I'm the one that's gonna shout." I added _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_ a voice screamed loudly almost making me deaf. Clove looked up. Glimmer the stormed in completely in covered in golden glitter paint. We all smirked and then I said…. "OMP! GLIMMER! YOU GLITTER!" Well, more like shouted. She gave me a dirty look the stormed out the room again.

**Rule 12: I shall not imitate Cesar's speech. **

It was the moment of the interviews. I was wearing AH-MAY-ZING Outfit. The dress was made of leather and roughish with one strap. It went up to my knee. It had a built in black cloth belt. It was skin tight. I was also wearing a pair of knee-high high heeled boots, and matching platinum egyptian-ish necklace, dangly earrings, thick bracelet, and a supper cute ring. "Next up… Kaylee Galloway!" Cesar said. I walked onto the stage and sat on the tribute chair. "Hello Cesar." I said in a voice mocking him… He didn't even notice! And neither did anyone else! Proof that Capitol people are idiots. My favorite question to answer was: "You seem to have been spending a lot with time Marvel. Do I smell a romance brewing?" when he said that I felt like throwing up. I mean Marvel is an IDOT! I answered with "If anything there's definitely something going on with Katniss and Cato."I winked then I left the stage. Katniss, Cato, and Peeta looked like they wanted to kill me. I was gonna say something going on with Katniss and Peeta but Catoniss sounds more interesting. Plus I already knew Peeta has a crush on Katniss. So Katniss&Peeta would've been super dull. This rule reaction made me sad. D: It was too short. But the again. The capitol people aren't very smart. The capitol kills brain cells

**Rule 13: I shall not Puke on Cesar flickerman.-Kayleeza**

It was Ana's interview. She was wearing an- you know what I really don't feel like describing our outfits cause I don't do a very good job. I am just going to say she was wearing a dress, shoes, and jewelry. Which she was. Don't you just love simplicity? I grinned when she went up. "Why are you grinning?" BB asked. "Because" I beamed. "I put some of that throw up stuff in Ana's food." "WHY?" He whisper shouted. "_Rule_ _thirteen. I shall not puke on Cesar flickerman_." I whispered back. Baby Boy passed out. At the moment Cesar was asking Ana about her cousin. Ana was saying, "Well my family took him in when his parents, my Aunt and her husband died. They died when someone was fishing. His parents had been swimming. The boat hit his mom knocking her unconscious and making her fall even deeper. Her husband loved her too much let her drown even though they had a _child_. So he swam deeper after her. They ended up drowning." She told him in a monotone voice. Cesar was about to ask another question but then Ana's face turned green. "Are you oka-"before he could finish his question….. She threw up on him. He screamed like a girl. Since I am such an AH-MAY-ZING person. (It's true when I was five, I built a time machine, when I was six I went into it and went into the beginning of the dinosaur age. I came back to the current time when I was seven. When I was eight I helped the female tribute from my district win that year's games. When I was nine I created a mutant dog cat for a pet. It was also made a pet that was part shark (to give it point teeth. And lots of rows of point teeth.) Part Cobra (For its venom. And so that it could live on land.) And part Dolphin. (So it wouldn't try to kill me.) When I was ten I went to an alien planet. When I was eleven I became the Princess of the alien planet…. And none of that I was serious about. I just wanted my thoughts to be more amusing. Weeell except for when I was six I went into a time machine that brought me to the beginning of the dinosaur age. But I didn't make the time machine nor did I stay in that time for a full year. Also I made a pet that was part shark, Cobra, and dolphin. Any who back to the interview.) Since I'm such AH-MAY-ZING person I decided to help them out. The place was like an auditorium. The stage had curtains. So I pulled on the rope to draw the curtains and made my voice sound like an important person and said "Due to technical problems we will be taking a short intermission."

**Rule 14: I shall not flip out at the capitol is during my interview.**

It was my interview. This part I did in a capitol accent. Cesar asked, "What do you think of the capitol?" I was nervous to do rule fourteen because it was: _I shall not flip out at the capitol is during my interview._ I said to myself, "_calm down Kaylee. You promised that you would have all 150 rules done. They all must be done_." I breathed in slowly and said "It's okay. Though the people dress like monkeys. I mean ya'll color your skin, and hair. You stuff yourselves then you throw up your food PURPOSELLY!" I shouted. _Well apparently it isn't that hard to freak out on the capitol._ I thought to myself. Then I began to talk in a normal voice. "Meanwhile the people in the outer districts like 11 and twelve are starving! They never have any food! Why do you think they never, or rarely actually win! Because they don't know how to save themselves! Whereas the Careers districts have all the food they need and train for the games! Plus you say: 'districts aren't allowed to train for the games'" I said the last bit in a high pitched voice even higher than my capitol mocking. "What you _**mean**_ is 'nobody except for the careers districts are allowed! If someone in a non-career district tried to train you'd probably kill or whip them! None of you Capitol ninnies care about the districts! All you care about is your fancy capitol; you're stupid 'fashion'." I say fashion with quotes around it because honestly? They look like a colorblind monkey dressed them. I continue with my rant, "And the games. Also you people are stupid! Eventually the games won't scare the districts anymore. It might be in five years, ten, years, a hundred years or even a thousand! But once we're no longer afraid… WE WILL REBELL! The games might stop us from rebelling but eventually the hunger, the limited privacy, the many "peace" keepers, AND the games will give us the strength to rebel." I finished. "Well" Cesar said. "I guess getting reaped was hard for you. I mean it made you go mad so that you had some crazy delusion that the _capitol_ is to blame for the districts hardships." My eye twitched. These Capitol people have no brains. I decided I didn't want to be gunned for or known as the tribute that killed Cesar Fickerman. So I just gave him a dirty look and stormed of stage.

**Rule 15: I shall not prank Cesar the entire time during my interview.**

Did you know the capitol has a time machine! They do. That's how I was able to have Ana do this rule: I shall not prank Cesar the entire time during my interview. Any who "Welcoming….: Analina Senaline!" Cesar said. "Thank you!" Ana said. "OCH!" Flickerman shouted. "There's a pin on my chair how did that get there?" "That would be me." Ana said. "Lovely flower on your dress." Cesar said. I don't think he heard her. "Want to smell it?" She asked. He leaned in to smell it but it squirted water at him. The crowd laughed. He smiled. Probably so he wouldn't yell at Ana. She strokes one of her hands and stares at it. "What?" Cesar questions. "Feel my hand" Was my cousins, best friend's response. He leaned over… And got shocked! "Gotcha!" Ana shouts showing off a hand buzzer. He leans back on his chair and a fart sound is heard. Ana just grins. The crowd loves it. Ana told Flickerman, "Ya got something on your shirt." She pointed on a spot on his shirt. He looked down. Analina flicked his nose. "What's your favorite thing about the capitol?" He asked trying to focus probably on something other than trying to kill Ana. "The showers. My hair smells like lavender. Here, smell it." She leaned so he could smell it. Cesar smelled it. Then fell asleep. She then grabbed a bowl of warm water and put his hand in it. He peed. She next grabbed a can of some unknown substance. She squirted a white foam into his hands and the grabbed a feather. She tickled his nose with it. The hand with the foam rubbed it getting his nose and mustache area covered in the cream. "PEACE OUT!" She shouted without waking Cesar.

_The sooner I get twenty reviews the sooner I update. Also, read 150 thing I'm not allowed to do at the capitol. It's really good. Now bye! Wait no. Anothe reason I take so long is I need more rules. I only have 29 written in all including the ones in previous chapters. So I need 5 reviews with rules. They can count as part of the twenty if I feel like it... I think that's all I have to say... Oh! If you like Danny Phantom, there's this one fic, Ember turns all the adults into teens but one blast hits Danny and turns him 2 and a half. It also gives him 2 personalites. one is his normal one. The other one is his 2 and a half self. Please tell me the name of it! If you do it will count as 3 out of the twenty reviews I want!... *thinks for a minute.* That's it. Bye!_


End file.
